


Post-Apocalyptic

by james



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: Afterwards, Lucifer reacts and reflects.





	Post-Apocalyptic

Lucifer went back to his home, the den behind which his grand office lay where all his demons came to him.

That..hadn't gone at all like he'd expected. He'd made the child, a tiny human infant -- he'd fussed over all the details, gone back and forth whether to give the infant his mark somewhere. Ultimately he'd decided on no mark, nothing for The Other Side to hone in on.

Shame, really, those tiny hooves had been incredibly cute.

He'd made the baby and sent it up there, then he'd hardly blinked at it was eleven years later and he'd been so excited. He was going to go see his Son. They were going to finally rule the world together, re-make it in their own images.

And his Son -- his own flesh and blood and demon dust and a tiny scattering of sulphur dust for luck -- had rejected him. Just flat out! Lucifer hadn't even had a chance to say hello, how are things, what happened to your Hound.

He flung himself into his favorite chair, and pondered. After a bit, he reached over and picked up his phone.

It only rang twice before he heard, "Hello?"

"Mum! He didn't-- he said no!"

There was a pause, then, "Oh?" She didn't sound terribly interested, or surprised at all, but then She never sounded surprised. 

Lucifer scowled. "He didn't even let me say hello. He didn't want me at all! I'm his father!"

There was a 'hm' sound, and what sounded remarkably like the flipping of pieces of paper, as though She were reading a magazine. "Is that so."

"I'm his _father,_" he said again, because that was the point -- well no, the point had been the War, but it was supposed to be about he and his son waging war _together._

He'd been looking forward to being a father.

"I don't understand," he said quietly, after a moment. 

"It sounds to me like he has a father. And a mother."

He waited, but She didn't say anything else. Of course, it confirmed that She knew what had happened, even though it had only been... Lucifer checked the time, and wow it had only been twelve days. 

Maybe it wasn't too soon to try again?

"Mum...."

She didn't respond, but he could still hear the flipping of pages.

"Is being a parent supposed to be this hard?"

The page-flipping sound stopped, and he felt very like She was Looking right at him. He felt himself sit up a tiny bit straighter.

"Yes," was all She said. 

Lucifer opened his mouth, wanted to say any billion of things, including why the fuck did you let Gabriel make that platypus thing. All right he knew tat one -- it was to let him feel included, when he'd clearly shown no knack for animals at all. But still. 

"Right," he sighed. She knew, and he wasn't actually going to say any of the things he'd wanted to say all these centuries, anyway. "Thanks," and he hung up, biting his tongues over saying any of the good-byes resting on his tongues.

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and thought.

Maybe a girl. Would a daughter be easier, he wondered. Well, he'd learned one lesson this time, and it was not to wait eleven years to make an appearance. He nodded.

A daughter, then, and he'd pop in at least once a year, and he could bring her gifts. He summoned a gift-buying guide, and looked up when was a good age for a human toddler to be given a proper hunting knife.


End file.
